The Final Moments: A Vegita Death fic
by Faith Lacking
Summary: A Death fic, Vegita dies fighting Majin Buu, but what is our prince thinking? And what does Trunks wonder about his father? Told in Vegita's POV and Trunks' and at one Point Piccolo's


The Final Moments  
  
~*~Trunks~*~  
I saw my father being beaten by Majin Buu. He had been tied down by a piece of fat Buu's own stomach. I stood there with Piccolo, Krillen, and Goten in shock not knowing what to do. Let papa die at the hands of that bastard or become victims ourselves. I couldn't take it anymore and felt my anger rise.   
  
"St-Stop it Trunks," Piccolo sputtered, "If you get killed it will just make Vegita suffer even more." I saw as papa was pelted with heavy punches from that fat tub of lard and what Piccolo just said didn't matter at all.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed going super Saiyajin and started to fly towards my father. I could hear them calling my name.  
  
Piccolo calls out to me: "WAIT TRUNKS!"  
  
And even Goten calls out, "Trunks Kun! Wait for me!" But I don't listen. All I want is to save my father. It hurt me to see him like this, beaten, broken, and hanging onto life. The others didn't care, so I had to help him myself!  
  
I zipped past that ugly cricket guy whose name was Babi Di. He screeched as I rushed by. I saw Majin Buu, still pulverizing my father. I came down and kicked him hard in the face and he went flying across the rocky terrain. I landed with one foot and kept an eye on the spot he landed with a loud and dusty crash. Then I heard Goten call out my Father's name.  
  
"Vegita San! Are you alright?"  
  
I turned around quickly yelling, "Papa!" We both began to peel off the piece of Buu's stomach encasing my father. He fell out with a groan not movie. I put my hands on his chest and started to push on him. "Hang in there! Papa? Papa!" each time I pushed I called his name but he didn't speak. I swallowed my anger and suddenly Goten asked a stupid question  
  
"Is he dead?"   
  
I turned and glared at him "DON'T BE STUPID!" Goten shrunk down as I yelled at him. "My Father wouldn't die from an attack like that!"  
  
Goten stuttered, "But he can't fight anymore…"  
  
"Clean out your ears and listen Goten, Mama told me that father was the proud prince of the Saiyajins!"  
  
"Eh??" He's a prince?!"  
  
"That's right! My dad's great! A Saiyajin prince would never let himself lose to a jerk like that!"  
  
~*~Vegita~*~  
  
What's going on? Who's talking? I hear a voice but then I heard it…  
  
"My Dad's great! A Saiyajin Prince would never let himself lose to a jerk like that!" those were the words that came out of my son's mouth. I painfully opened up an eye and he was immediately by my side to see if I was okay. I turned my head to look at him, my eyes widening. This was my son who was so worried about me, my son that I had neglected since he was a baby, my son that came to my rescue.  
  
"Trunks…" both of them stood there laughing in happiness as I tried to sit up. Trunks grabbed my by my shoulder propping me up and I pushed him away saying in disgust, "Where's that other guy?!"  
  
Trunks attempted to comfort and helped me up to my feet. While I rose to my feet shakily I looked up and saw that Namekseijin, Piccolo slicing that damn Babidi in half. He must have been dead after an attack like that. I spoke out loud "Trunks, take care of Bulma. Take care of your mother."  
  
Trunks blinked. "Eh? What do you mean papa? Why should I take of mama? Papa?"  
  
I didn't look at him and stared out at the rocky terrain. "I want to fight Majin Buu by myself."  
  
"Wha?" my son gasped.  
  
"Vegita?" Asked Kakkorotto's kid Goten.   
  
"N-NO! We want to fight too!" Retorted Trunks. "If you fight by yourself you'll get killed! But if all of us fight together we can defeat him! Ne, Goten?" Goten gave a pleased nod and a smiled. "We're really strong!"  
  
"It's no good," I remarked in a serious tone. "No matter how many of us there are attacking we'll lose as long as we're fighting normally."  
  
Goten had a determined look on his face and raised his fists. "Vegita! If all three of us attack together it will be easy!"  
  
"This isn't like you papa! Why are you acting so weak?"  
  
"That's right!" Agreed Goten. "You always have to act so important!" Trunks agreed and they immediately covered their mouths thinking I was going to take a swipe at them. But I didn't even turn around to face them.   
  
"Trunks, I never gave you a hug, even as a baby." Trunks blinked in confusion and the two boys take their hands off their mouths. The wind blows and I turn to Trunks holding out my good arm and replying in a calm tone; "Let me give you a hug."  
  
Trunks stepped back a bit sputtering as I went up to him and wrapped my good arm around his neck softly. He was still a bit shocked as he replied. "P-papa…what are you doing? St-stop it! You're embarrassing me!" He gave a lil smile as I looked down at him.  
  
~*~Trunks~*~  
  
He's hugging me! Papa is actually hugging me! I'm not embarrassed at all, I just didn't want Goten to see me gettin' all emotional. We didn't speak but we just stood there as papa hugged me. It might have been the best feeling in the world and I felt like crying. This was totally different from when Mama gave me a hug.  
  
Suddenly I heard Papa say; "Take care of yourself, Trunks." I looked at him questionably and he suddenly jabbed me in the neck with his hand.   
  
My eyes went wide and I fell out off SSJ mode, the last thing I said was "Papa" and then everything went black.  
  
~*~Vegita~*~  
  
It was strange hugging my soon, but at the same time I didn't want to stop. So this is what it's like being a real father, I thought, too bad I didn't realize this sooner. I'm gonna miss Trunks and Bulma. They were a good family, even though I wouldn't admit that to myself until now. I knew if I didn't let go Majin Buu would come and kill them so I looked at Trunks and smiled replying; "Take care of yourself, Trunks." And I knocked him out with my good arm. I didn't want to hit him or see that look on his face, but it was for his own good. The next thing I knew Goten was yelling for Trunks and scolding me with empty threats.  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you do that to Trunks?" He was grabbing waist now and shaking me hard. "Why? Why did you do that to Trunk? That wasn't nice at all! Vegita! WHY DID YOU DO IT!?"   
  
I looked down at the whining boy and bent over landing a weak but painful blow to his gut. I watched the boy as he crumbled to his knees, fell out of SSJ mode, and landed face down into the ground.   
  
The next thing I knew the Namekseijin floated down near me and we stared at each other for a moment. He seemed as though he was going to speak when we suddenly heard that fat ass Buu humming happily like the idiot he was. "Which of you was the one who attacked me?" he questioned in his nasaled voice.   
  
"Take these two and get as far away from here as you can." I told Piccolo. "I'm counting on you." Piccolo just grunted and picked up the two unconscious boys as we walked past each other. I kept my mind focused on my next attack.   
  
Piccolo turned around and gave me a long cold stare. "Kisama, you plan on dying don't you?"  
  
I didn't reply and continued staring. After a minute I asked him a question. "Just tell me one thing. When I die will I be able to fight Kakkorotto again?"   
  
"There's no point in trying to cheer you up now." He replied. "So I'll tell the truth. You wont be able to." I felt my eye twitch and as if he read my mind he began to explain why. "You killed too many innocent people…after you die your body will rot away and your spirit will be taken to a different world than Goku's. Your soul will be cleansed there you'll lose all your memories and you'll be placed in a new body."   
  
Damn…all that? I thought there was just a heaven and a hell, kami knows I would never go to heaven but I thought maybe Kakkorotto would go to hell too. I finally closed my eyes and smiled. "I see, that's too bad." Fat ass was getting closer. "That's enough. Get out of here. Hurry."   
  
Piccolo shot off into the sky and Majin Buu stuck out a hand. "Hey you! I wont let you go!"  
  
"WAIT A SECOND! MAJIN BUU!" the idiot turned to look at me with his dumbfounded face. "If you want to stop them you have to get through me first. Don't you understand you ugly balloon?" He clenched his fist as steamed popped out of his head.  
  
You're saying mean things again! In spite of being a weakling!" I just gave a smirk. "Your cheeky! Die already! You've really made me mad!" He shot out steam again from his head.   
  
"You're the one who is going to get it," I remarked powering up to SSJ2.  
  
~*~Piccolo~*~  
  
I was flying away as fast as I could when I suddenly spotted Krillen sitting on a ledge watching in confusion. "Get out of here Krillen!" I ordered, "Get out of here fast!"  
  
Krillen shouted out towards me. "Oi! What's Vegita up to? Won't he be killed if he does that?"  
  
I didn't look back and kept flying ahead saying, "This is the first time Vegita's ever fought for someone else." I was solemn for a moment and said with respect. "He's given up his own life."  
  
~*~Vegita~*~  
  
My energy swam around me like a large ball as I prepared for my final attack. The area around us crumbled from my power and even Fat ass looked a bit surprised.  
  
Majin Buu suggests, "Maybe I should turn you into fudge and eat you! Or maybe I'll turn you into a cheese cracker!"  
  
I laughed evilly. "I'm going to blow you up into to so many pieces that you'll never be able to regenerate!" The Majin gave a confused look as sparkles appeared off our bodies. I looked up at the sky with my final thought.   
  
*Sayonara, Bulma, Trunks, and even Kakkorotto*  
  
I screamed as my body began to disintegrate and melt away. I heard Buu scream to but all I could feel was the intense pain as I began to slowly die. I knew I'd never see Trunks or Bulma again, it was too bad I never said I loved them. I just hope my sacrifice isn't in vain…  
  
@}~~~  
  
A great warrior died in a pillar that pillar of light. He was the proud prince of the Saiyajin...Vegita.  
  
~*~Owari~*~ 


End file.
